The last call
by xXFaith JusticeXx
Summary: MayaxNick. That's all I have to say.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney 'cause I'm too nerdy to be cool.**

Maya was in a happy mood while training at her own private waterfall. She has never been so happy before. Tomorrow was finally the day she was to be declared as the true Master of Kurain. While smiling at her cross-legged position under the waterfall, she heard her cell phone ring and she quickly stopped her training because only one person would call her at this time of the day. Phoenix Wright. She took her cell phone on top of the rock and flipped it open.

"Heya Nick! About time you called! You owe me 50 burgers for all those days that you didn't call!" Her voice ringed through the peaceful surroundings. Instead of the sarcastic reply she was always used to, all she heard were sniffles and a few gulps.

"Hey Nick, everything ok?" She asked with concern. After a few seconds of waiting, she finally heard that voice that she missed. That voice that felt like home.

"M-Maya... I need to tell you something.." His voice was low and calm, it almost seemed like he wasn't crying a while ago.

Excited as she was, Maya was expecting a new case won from her best friend. But her expectations were quickly replaced with sadness and emptiness when she heard him continue.

"This would be my last call... I-I lost my job because I forged an important evidence.. The evidence that was supposed to make me win this case... I lost everything, Maya." Her eyes were wide open because of his words. She thought he was just joking for revenge on her evil pranks at him. 'He is so good.' She thought to herself.

"Hah, Nick, your jokes don't work on me anymore! I'm not a teenager anymore! I'm 20! Twen-ty! Those plans of revenge won't work!" She said laughing. She was so sure that he was pulling a prank on her.

Even though he knew Maya couldn't see it, he shook his head. "No Maya. I'm serious. Don't you get any news papers in Kurain?"

"Well, uhh... I only do the Entertainments on the news paper." She admitted guiltily.

"Let me complete you on the details then. I got a case from a very famous magician, and I forged evidence to win my case... Then everyone found out, and I was disbarred..." Maya didn't hear the rest of the story because she was crying her eyes out.

"T-Then, come and see me here! I'll help you!" She said in a quite demanding tone. She wanted to help him out like he did when she was in need. She wanted to make him happy again. She wanted his lawyerly pride again.

"I wish I could... But as I said earlier, this will be our last talk..." Maya could feel more tears well up in her eyes. She tried to keep as calm as she could for him.

"Please Nick! We have to stay in contact! Didn't you at least miss me? How 'bout Pearly? Don't you want to see how tall she is now?" She tried to convince him once more, she heard a sigh as Nick started to speak again.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation... You're going to be awarded master tomorrow, and I can't ruin that for you. You know very well that I missed you and..." He stopped and started crying himself, but he urged to move on with his speech.

"And I know you don't want a worthless person as such in your life. You're just pitying this poor unworthy man."

"No Nick! Don't say that! You are everything anyone could ever wish for! You are the best attorney in the world! You would never forge! Stop the jokes Nick! They aren't funny anymore! Stop kidding me!" She scolded at him. This was just too much for her. She wanted to continue and live in her fantasies and not face realities.

"Listen Maya, I said I'm serious. Now don't cry.. Please don't. You don't need a worthless person in your life and think about all the good you've made there... You will be a successful master, and I an unworthy man. I will never forget all the happiness and joy you gave me, the happiness that I never felt others give me. Continue being the best master in the world and stay away from me. I repeat, stay away. Never come near me or the office. You got that?"

"B-but Nick-"

"You got that?" He said forcefully.

"But why? Why? Please stay! Please! For me... Please Nick!"

"I can't Maya... Hear me out, ok? Don't cry, stay happy like your usual self. The best and only Maya Fey in the world. Be the best master that you can be... Take care of Pearls, and let her stay as she is... Do me a favor and stay happy.. Forever without me... I love you Maya... I'll miss you so much.. Good bye." She was about to scream more of her protest, but she heard the phone click. Looking at the screen, she saw that her last call with him was recorded.

Her eyes were filled with her regret and her knees trembled. She quickly fell on her knees as she cried out her pain. Water splashed as she punched through it and held on her knees for comfort.

"NICK! Come back! NIIIIIIICK!" She screamed as loud as she could, although she knew he couldn't hear it, she also knew that he knew she was doing this. More tears fell from her eyes, and tiny droplets splashed through the water. Uncontrollably sobbing, she hugged her phone and cried out more.

"GOD PLEASE! PLEASE! GIVE ME NICK BACK! PLEASE! NICK! NIIIIIIIIICK! COME BACK! I NEED YOU!" All the women looked into the cave that lead to her private waterfall. Her screams echoed through the whole village, but she didn't care, she was empty. She needed him.

7 years later.

Maya was now the master of Kurain. She has been for 7 years now. Touching the window of the train, she remembered how Nick ran to the train station just to say goodbye to her. A few tears fell from her eyes and she just closed them. There's no point in crying now. Even if she was now headed to L.A. to grab a few donations from the government, she knew she'd never see him again.

The train stopped and she went down. She saw a guy in red with spiky hair and a girl with a blue cloak and top hat. A smile quickly went to her face and all those memories went back.

"Just like us, huh Nick?" She muttered to herself while tears flowed from her eyes.

"Yeah, Maya. Exactly like us." That voice! That voice that she has been dying to hear for 7 straight years.

She looked behind her to see a man in a blue beanie with his head bowed. Maya gasped.

_No, it couldn't be...!_ She thought. The man then lifted his head and giggled.

"Hey Maya."

"Nick!" She hugged him tightly and sobbed harder. She then punched his chest and he winced in pain.

"How could you?! I hate you! You made me so miserable Darn it!" she said as her punches grew weaker as more and more tears came to her face.

A hand made its way to her cheeks to wipe those tears. "I missed you too Maya." He laughed. Maya laughed as well then hugged him. Tighter this time.

"I know." She said with a smirk.

Apollo and Trucy looked at them in confusion, then proceeded to buy their ice cream.

At sunset, Maya and Nick were sitting together in a bench in front of Gourd lake, without knowing that Apollo and Trucy were spying on them on a tree.

Maya faced Phoenix and gave him a smile. She didn't know, but that smile warmed the entire him. He returned her smile and put a hand to her face. She leaned in and her rubbed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he looked elsewhere, for guilt written all over his face. Maya held his other hand, which made him glance back at that beautiful face.

"Forgiven. But you still owe me those 50 burgers." They both laughed but then Maya sobered up. She changed a lot and he noticed this.

There was a long silence between them. It wasn't awkward though. They both enjoyed it, for even if it was silent, they were together and that's all that matters.

"Hey Nick," Maya said softly, her eyes never looking away from the sunset.

"Yeah?"

"Those 7 years... Did you know how much I suffered them without you? Did you know that I never cared if you were a hobo-"

"Piano player" He cut in. Maya chuckled a little then continued.

"OK, I never cared if you were a 'Piano Player'" She said with emphasis and nudged him.

"All that mattered to me was that you were there. So what if you're a hob- I mean Piano player? Did you know that I cried to sleep every night and listened to our last call every night? I don't care if you get a weird not case job. You're still Nick. The one and only Phoenix Wright I know. The one and only who trusted me even though it was impossible..." She said as tears started welling up in her eyes again. She was opened her mouth to continue, but he was quicker than her.

"And the only Phoenix Wright who loved you..." A blush quickly appeared in Maya's cheeks and he smiled at the sight. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't fight her tears now. She let them flow freely to her face now.

" I love you too Nick. I always have. Ever since you said you believed in me.." Nick was awe-strucked. Did she just say she loved him back?

His hand quickly went to her chin as their faces got nearer. He saw her flutter her eyes close, then he felt it. He felt those warm gorgeous lips against his. They both felt it. They were meant to be. Some tears flowed from her face as she felt all hurt go away and get replaced by the love she longed for. They broke off and looked at each other.

"You're good at that, Nick."

They both leaned forward to continue the kiss. Trucy was taking a video, and Apollo almost fell from the tree in shock.

"I guess we found who my new mommy is now." Trucy said with a smile.

Fin~

**So how was it? Please review so that I can write more stories and one shots. If there's a problem, please inform me, so that I can fix them in my next stories. Tell me your opinion! Don't be scared to say mean things cuz I can take them if it is to make my stories better. Arigatou! Minna-san Sayonara!**

**-Faith Justice**


End file.
